


Don't Kiss and Tell

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flip a coin, Kissing, Kissing game or more, game, guess the color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random people are asking for kisses, but in order to gain them you have to lose in a game. Question is, do you really want to win?<br/>[reader x Various Naruto Characters OR Ocs x Characters]<br/>I dedicate the first chapter to my good friend http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Hatake [I only write Kakashi for her so no asking-]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kakashi x Oc

        "How about it, Kakashi?" Gai was once again trying to find another way to one up the Hatake as he proposed his latest challenge. The first one to get a random woman to kiss them, was the victor. The black haired man was still striking his signature pose, thumbs up and winking, awaiting Kakashi's reply. Closing his eyes Kakashi closed his book, standing up from where he was leaning against the wall. Sure, he had read it a few times already but he was just getting to a good part. Seems like Gai always catches him though, too.

        "Fine, okay. He turned his gaze on the other man who was stretching... Seems like you really need to prepare for a kiss...  
        Following the man around the Leaf though, was getting quite annoying. His approach was all ring, and Gai had already been slapped, kicked, pushed, and someone even through an apple at him once his back was turned.   
        "Are you sure this is going to be a fare bet?" Kakashi looked to Gai, as he had already pulled his novel back out.  
        "If you're so sure you can win, why don't you just try it!" Slightly frustrated certainly wasn't going to get any girls... With another sigh, Kakashi pocketed  _Icha Icha Tactics_  once more. With a small hum Kakashi made his way through the village before Gai pointed someone out. Following his gaze, Kakashi blinked before approaching.  
        The shorter brunette was at a fruit stand, seemingly just finished with her purchase. Turning she had almost walked into Kakashi and she tried to walk away with a small apology.  
        "Wait, I wanted to talk to you." Kakashi said as the woman turned blinking brilliant gold eyes up at him. She seemed, quite frankly a bit nervous.  
        "Okay... What is it?" She asked slowly eying Kakashi a moment as he stepped a little closer.  
        "Well, I was wondering if you might play a game with me."  
        "A... game? What kind of game?" Slightly intrigued, and Kakashi blinked a few times letting the moment sink in, plus being a bit dramatic.  
        "If I can guess the color of your panties, I get a quick kiss." As the male's words set in, Kakashi was almost sure she might slap him, but the blush rising over her cheeks was accompanied by a quiet ' _Okay'_.  
        "Alright... Blue?" With a small tilt of his head, Kakashi gave a guess, and he tried not to let his hopes sink with her head shake of no.  
        "May I have another guess?" He smiled behind his mask, and she nodded with a small laugh.  
        "Red?" Kakashi inquired and as her eyes widened, Kakashi smirked. "I'm right, aren't I?" She nodded and turned away a moment as if gathering her courage. As she faced Kakashi again, he was turned so the crowd of the village couldn't see him, his mask pulled down as he leaned closer to her, giving at first what seemed to be a harmless peck, like promised thought it turned into a little more a bit quickly.  
        While over the entire scene was so Gai could try and see Kakashi he still couldn't believe he lost. Plus Kakashi had moved so he couldn't even see his face and it looked like Team Seven was going to have to wait a little longer before they would ever solve the mystery. But still... the newest mystery to Gai was, how in the world Kakashi beat him, and on his first try...


	2. Jiraiya x Reader

        "What!? Are you serious?!" Your eyes widened as you looked at the man before. He was grinning like crazy and a coin in his hand. You were skeptical but he seemed as though he seriously wanted to go along with his little game.  
        "Oh course I am, I wouldn't have asked you if I weren't." Crossing your arms, you bit the inside of your cheek slightly, debating your chances. Fifty-fifty chance of heads, or tails. There wasn't any retries, and you were a bit of the gambling type yourself.  
        "Fine, but... only one kiss." You held your hand up and he grinned. The red tattoos on his face shifting with the motion.  
        "Great, I'll go over the rules again." He pointed to the coin and you blinked a little annoyed how long this way taking, but also a bit amused how into this game he was getting.  
        "Heads I win, and you owe me a kiss. Tails, I lose and you can slap me if you want." He grinned a bit cheekily, and you could almost see the imprint of a hand... He probably already tried this game with someone else and they took him seriously...  
        "Alright, but don't complain if I do slap you." Your own words were accompanied by a grin, and he nodded.  
        "Yeah sure, anyways, let's get on with the game." He flipped the coin into the air, where it spun a few times as it came down. The metallic ring of the coin landing on the ground brought your attention as well as Jiraiya's. He wasn't exactly too shy about being very specific when announcing to you who he was and that he had a  _proposition to make to a pretty face such as yourself_.  
        "Heads! I win!" The cheeky guy actually won. Blinking pulled out of your daze, you sighed slightly though your nose as you looked up as him.  
        "Alright, so we can get this over with." You rolled your eyes slightly as he came closer, cupping your face gently and pulling you into a deep kiss. A bit of surprise flicked into your vision as he backed away with a grin. Jiraiya then bid you farewell and walked away. Seemingly very proud of himself. So with another roll of your eyes you bent down and picked up the coin. looking at the surface which showed heads, you flipped it over, only to see another side of heads. The cheeky bastard knew he was going to win... You ought to slap him next time you see him.


End file.
